1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to magnetic tape cassette recording and/or reproducing devices, such as, VTRs, and more particularly is directed to improvements in the tape loading apparatus thereof by which magnetic tape is withdrawn from an operatively positioned cassette and wrapped about a guide drum having one or more associated rotary heads for recording or reproducing signals on the tape.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In an existing tape loading apparatus, during a loading operation thereof, the supply reel within the operatively positioned cassette is braked so as to be maintained in a stopped condition while the tape is withdrawn from the cassette by unwinding of the tape from the take-up reel. During such withdrawal of the tape from the cassette, a constant torque, which does not vary with changes in the radius of the tape wound on the take-up reel, is applied to the take-up reel in the direction to resist unwinding of the tape therefrom for the purpose of maintaining a tension in the withdrawn tape. When the radius of the tape wound on the take-up reel is large, the inertia of the take-up reel is similarly large. Therefore, when the speed at which the tape is being withdrawn from the cassette in the course of a loading operation is sharply reduced, the large inertia of the take-up reel may override the constant torque resisting unwinding of the tape from the take-up reel with the result that slack develops in the withdrawn tape and, thereafter, such slack is abruptly taken up by the loading apparatus causing a drastic increase in tension and possible damage to the tape.